Into the Maize
by roxygoth
Summary: It's Halloween and the boys decide to explore a cornfield that's supposed to be made by aliens. Five minutes and one missing brother later...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Roxy Goth here. This story takes place when the boys are fourteen [Webby 13] and after whatever happens in the plot happens.**

 **Because of course, we have no idea what that is I'm keeping that element of it as vague as possible.**

 **This story focuses on the boys and will feature an OC later on in the story.**

 **I do not own Ducktails in any incarnation or any associated characters.**

"Aren't you three a little old for this?" Webby asked, hands on hips as she looked into the boys room.

Dewey glared at her. "You're never too old for Halloween." He declared, folding his arms.

Webby rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose that's why you frequently see old people with zimmer frames dressing up in witches hats."

Dewey's glare intensified. "I'm a wizard! Witches are girls."

"Mmm-hmm. And – you're a ghost, Huey? And you, Louie, are…the devil."

Louie shrugged. "Type casting."

"Anyway, I won't be coming with you this year. Because you see, I am no longer a child, unlike you three, clearly."

"Yes alright, Miss Stuck-Up." Louie said. "You turn 13 recently and suddenly it all goes to your head."

Webby frowned a little before relaxing her body language. "Sorry. But I'm still not coming with you."

"Have it your way. We'll chill on our own."

"Fine. Me and granny are going to stay in and watch horror movies. Catch you later, bye!" And with that she disappeared.

Huey pulled the sleeves of his ghost costume up a bit more. "C'mon let's go before it gets too late."

"It's only five O'clock Hubert." Louie said, adjusting his horns. "Chill will you?"

"Says the devil to King Dice." Dewey said, grinning.

"Oh, let's just go before my hair turns goes grey." Huey said, ushering them out the door.

"Fair enough, we don't want you looking any more like Uncle Donald."

"Can it, Dewford."

Eventually they did make it out the door and down the street.

"Maybe Webby has a point." Huey said, as a couple of five year olds ran past them.

"Webby does not have a point." Dewey snapped.

At which point Louie, who had been silent up until this point, stroked his chin and said. "We might be to old for trick or treating, yes, but not for other aspects of Halloween."

His brothers looked at him in bewilderment. "What do you mean, 'other aspects of Halloween'?"

There was a pause, then Louie said. "Not sure. But what I meant is we could do something scary to brag about at school."

"Like?"

"I dunno. We'd need to find something."

There was another pause as the three brothers each tried to think of something. Then Dewey snapped his fingers. "Got it! Some boys at school mentioned a cornfield appeared in Farmers Field down Avenue Way."

"So?" Louie said, arms folded.

Dewey rolled his eyes before flinging an arm round each of his brothers shoulders and drawing them close. "We-ell, the rumour is it's made by aliens are therefore, my dear brothers, everyone's too scared to go anywhere near it. So, if we walk through it we'll be the talk of the school."

"Yes and the talk of the newspapers if we go missing." Louie deadpanned.

Huey shot him a look. "Let's try keep it on a positive note, hey Louie?"

"Okay, I'm POSITIVE we'll be the talk of the newspapers if we go missing, happy?"

Sensing an argument Dewey intervened. "Look are we going or are we not?"


	2. The Crop Circle

**Thank you for the reviews, follows an favourites so far.**

 **See chapter one for the disclaimer.**

"And another thing, how can a cornfield just appear?" Huey asked, as the three brothers walked down the street. "It takes time for them to grow, you know."

Dewey let out a huff of annoyance. "Look, I don't know. I'm just repeating what the Smiley Twins said. If it's scientifically inaccurate-"

"-Which it is."

"- Take it up with them."

Huey fished the JWG out of his jeans pocket [which he was wearing under the ghost costume] and flicked through it till he reached the page he wanted. "Cornfields are not created by aliens. I think your smiley twins are getting confused with crop circles, which are flattened crop made into a shape." He put the JWG away. "Which shape is this one?"

Dewey looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "I don't know. When the twins were telling me about it, funnily enough that question escaped me."

"I'm phoning Webby." Louie announced, pulling his phone out.

"Why?" Dewey wanted to know. "She didn't want to come with us."

Louie shot his brother a look. "That was when we were going trick or treating. Now we're about to go trekking through a cornfield that's haunted by aliens. If we don't invite Webby, then she'll be fuming. And if you want to deal with a fuming Webby, then be my guest."

Twenty minutes later Webby was running down the street towards them, a gym bag slung hazardously over her shoulder. "I'm here! I'm here!" She stopped just short of colliding with Huey and, leaning against a handy wall, recovered her breath. "Oh…this had better…this had better be good. We were just getting to the good bit."

"What were you watching?"

"Miss Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children."

"Oh, good film. Good film."

"Yes, it's a very good film. Which is why this better be a legit alien cornfield we're going into. If I'm going to be abducted, it's not going to be by a bunch of fakes." Webby stood up straight and straightened the strap of her bag. "Gee, granny's right. I do need to do a bit more training."

Huey checked his watch. "Look, can we get going? It's half past seven and Uncle D texted me to say he wants us back by 9:30 at the latest."

Dewey clapped his hands together. "Right! Let's go troops! And a hup-two-three-four! And a hup-two-three-four!"

Five minutes later the four of them were outside the cornfield.

"So…" Louie put his hands on his hips and looked at his brothers and Webby. "Who's going first?"

"I nominate Dewey. Seeing as it was his great idea." Huey said, giving his brother a pointed look.

Dewey held his hands up defensively. "It'll be fine! It's not really haunted, it's just a rumour some idiots from the grade above have made up in order to look 'cool.' Once we walk through it we'll be fine."

Huey nodded, knowingly. "Well go on then."

"What, so you lot can wait out here sniggering at me behind my back while I risk my life for glory? Not happening. Either we're all going in together or not at all."

"Well come on then!" With that Webby linked her arms through Huey and Dewey's and pulled them into the field. "Louie! C'mon!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Louie stuck his phone back in his pocket. "Coming, coming."

The first thing they noticed once they were in; was that the field split off into two separate paths. Webby looked from one to the other. "Okay…interesting. I vote myself and Dewey take the left path and Huey and Louie take the right."

"Oh? And how'd you figure that out?" Louie asked.

"Well, logically both the paths should meet at the same place, so it doesn't really matter. But it also covers our backs if the twins ask which path we took."

"She has a point." Dewey said.

"Well, that's sorted then. C'mon Louie." Huey took his brothers wrist and pulled him of down the right path, ignoring the sputtering protests behind him.

Dewy and Webby watched them go, before looking at each other. "Race ya!" They said at the same time before taking of down the left one.


	3. the tale of two paths

**Thanks to all who have favourited, followed and reviewed so far.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Dewey and Webby had been walking for about five minutes now. "Gee, this thing is bigger than you think it is." Webby said, as they followed the path around.

"Yeah, I hope Hue and Lou and coping with it." Dewey said, nervously, beginning to regret his decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the other side of the crop circle Huey was tapping his foot impatiently, holding the JWG protectively against his chest. "C'mon Louie! It's not that spooky."

His younger brother shot him a glare before edging a bit further forward. "It is _so_ spooky! The winds howling, I keep hearing creepy moans and I swear there's something in their!" Louie pointed at the crops, swaying innocently in the breeze.

Huey rolled his eyes before consulting the JWG. "The winds causing the moans and what you're seeing is probably little animals like mice scuttling around causing the crops to move. The field certainly isn't haunted if that's what you're worried about."

Louie gave him a look. "Well, I wasn't but now I am. Thanks so much _Hubert_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Webby knelt down and opened her bag. Seeing Dewey's 'what are you doing?' look; she explained.

"Getting a compass. Look." She held it out to him. "If we keep following the arrow it should help us not to double back on ourselves."

Dewey paused, seemingly debating something, then he pulled his phone out. "I'm calling Huey."

"Why?"

"To make sure they're alright. Something's happening, I can feel it." He tried calling his brother, but the phone cut out instantly. He tried a couple more times before growling and shoving it back in his pocket. "Useless piece of junk!"

Webby rested a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine." She said, trying to sound re-assuring. "Huey a Junior Woodchuck and Louie's pretty fast on his feet when he wants to be. The pair of them will be fine. They're probably already out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that!?" Louie shrieked, as he all but jumped into Huey's arms.

Huey growled under his breath, before saying, through gritted teeth. "What. Was. What."

"The corn moved!"

"Get a grip, Louie, I told you before; its animals."

"Well go on then, you look, Mr Junior Woodchuck Guidebook!"

"Fine." Huey straightened his hat before marching over to the spot Louie was freaking out about and carefully pushing the corn back. "Oh my days." He said, eyes going wide. "I don't believe it."

"What!?"

Huey let the corn spring back and turned round to face his brother. "There's absolutely nothing there! Now, c'mon, the sooner we stop messing about the sooner we can meet Dewey and Webby and get out of here. Now c'mon" And with that he took of further down the path.

Louie looked around nervously, before running after his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is an interesting predicament." Dewey said, scratching his chin.

"Two paths!" Webby looked excited. "Awesome! So, I vote we try carry on with this one first-" She gestured to where the rest of their path was. "And then if that doesn't work we try the other one." Seeing Dewey's look, she said. "Look, it's obviously some sort of test. One of these paths leads us to the exit, the question is which one. So we try this one first and then that one."

"Who can't we split up, then we cover them both at the same time?"

"What and risk getting lost? Yeah, like that's happening. C'mon explorer Dewey!" With that she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the first path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want to what!?" Louie said in disbelief upon hearing his older brothers cunning plan. "Uh-uh. No way."

"Oh, c'mon Lou-"

"Don't you 'c'mon Louie' me! We are not splitting up."

"But we'll cover more ground this way! One of us will reach the exit and one of us won't, simple."

"Yeah, and knowing my luck, I'll be the one that doesn't and then where does that leave me?"

Huey resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead said as patiently as he could manage. "Well obviously I'd come back, find you and take you to the correct exit, as I hope you'd do for me."

Louie folded his arms. "Not happening."

"But Louie!-"

"Don't but Louie me! You are not guilting me into something else! Three times I've nearly been killed this year and it's only July!"

Huey threw his arms in the air. "Fine! Be like that and stay here on your own. I'm taking this path." He pointed to the one running round the outside. "Come and find me when you get too scared to stay here on your own." He turned off and started walking.

"Not going to happen!" Louie yelled after him.

"Bet you it will!"

"Bet you it won't!"

Not bothering to dignify that with a reply Huey carried on down the path, muttering under his breath about how he was surrounded by idiots.

Louie meanwhile bit his lip and looked around. It was dark and creepy and he hated arguing with Huey. Or anyone for that matter. With a sudden growl and burst of determination Louie took off down the second path, which seemed to run into the centre of the cornfield. Well, at least he could tell Huey he'd tried.


	4. Paths collide

**Thank you to SorceriesOfOld, CartoonLover422 and JesusLover7 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **This is the first time I've ever written a chapter like this, it's also the first time I've written something that could technically count as Fantasy.**

 **The OC will appear in the next chapter.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

"We've got to be near the exit now." Dewey whined, dragging his feet.

Webby had one hand grasped firmly on his arm and was pulling him along. "Oh, stop whining. I'm sure we are. Well 90 percent anyway."

As they followed the path a bit further, Dewey wondered how his brothers were getting on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie was edging down the path, looking around nervously. As it was getting darker by now he was using his phone as a torch, having discovered that he couldn't phone anyone.

Something hooted in the distance and Louie nearly leapt two miles in the air before breaking out into a run. He couldn't wait to find the end of this blasted path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huey was also using his phone as a torch, having forgotten his actual torch at home. He was also thumbing through the JWG, trying to see if he could find anything on mazes.

The next thing he knew he'd collided with something. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his eye when the edge of the JWG poked him in the eye. Looking up he saw a dead end made of tightly packed crop. He scrunched his beak of. Great. Fair enough, it was 50-50 after all.

Adjusting his cap he turned round to start back when he suddenly felt dizzy and the world faded to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, well done Webby!"

"Well, I did say it was a 50-50 chance, didn't I!?" Webby snapped as the two of them stood outside the big wall of crop.

"If we'd had split up one of us would be at the exit now." Dewey said, folding his arms.

Webby put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And what, may I ask, would have happened if one of us had fallen and sprained out ankle? Our phones don't work, remember?" She reminded him. Expecting Dewey to carry on arguing, she was surprised when he didn't. "What? What!?" She turned round to see what he was staring at, and was amazed to see that a part of the crop circle seemed to be growing and making a large square. "What on earth…"

Dewey shook himself to life, a feeling on dread in his stomach. "Louie!" With that he took of back down the path, Webby quickly sprinting after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie had just reached the part of the path which split off into the exit when the corn suddenly started growing and accelerating towards him .

He let out a yelp and ran further down the path, a bit of his brain wondering what on earth he was doing. "Hhhhheeeeellllllppppp mmmmmmeeeeeee!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Next thing he knew he had the breath knocked out of him as he collided with something and fell on his back, bursting into tears as he did so.

"Louie, Louie! Breath, breath. In and out…that's it." Managing to get his breathing under control, he looked up to see Dewey smiling at him, a hand reassuringly on his younger brothers shoulder.

"T-thanks."

"Welcome. Can you stand? Webs, help me would you?" Together they got Louie on his feet.

"No we've got that sorted, what on earth do you think is going on here?" Dewey asked.

Webby frowned. "Well, half the cornfield now looks like it's closed off for some reason."

"Why?"

"Well, I dunno do I? We need Huey with the JWG to answer that."

Dewey's feeling of dread returned. "W-where is Huey?" No answer. "Louie? Where's Huey?"

The green clad triplet felt sick. "I-i-"

Dewey grabbed his brothers shoulders and shook him a bit. "Where is he!?"

"I dunno! We split up!"

"What!?" Webby grabbed Louie's shoulder and spun him round to face her. "Why!?"

"H-huey s-said we'd we'd cover more g-ground that way. And the one that found the exit would go back for the other one."

"And did you find the exit?" Webby said, tightening her grip on Louie's shoulder.

"W-well i-I did, by the c-corn started growing and then I ran and bumped into you."

A silence descended over the three of them as they looked at the knitted wall of corn in front of them. Huey was somewhere on the other side of it and they had no idea how to get to him.


	5. Whatever happned to Huey Duck?

**Thank you to CartoonLover422, Jesus lover7, SoerceriesofOld, Eliniita + ZarotheDog for reviewing.**

 **So this is the point where the story changes to either Sci-Fi or Fantasy, I'm not sure which.**

 **The OC in this chapter has been quite hard to write because they don't speak. And as a lot of you who've read my stories might have guessed, all my stories feature dialogue of some sort from pretty much all characters.**

 **Anyway, confusing authors note over, the OC is in this chapter, I own them. I do not own anyone else from Ducktales, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

When Huey opened his eyes it was to see that the maze was ten times darker than it had been about two minutes ago. Confused he sat up and rubbed his eyes before realising his hat was still on the floor. He put it firmly back on his head before looking around.

The previously open maze had now seemed to turn into a semi-circle but with the paths he and Louie had been following gone.

Louie. Where had Louie gone? He was meant to be waiting for him. Huey stood up and instantly a wave of dizziness came over him and he swayed dangerously before managing to recover his balance by clutching as best he could onto a nearby wall. Where the heck had his brother gone?

It was then that the corn wall opposite him started…bending for lack of a better word and a shape started emerging from it. Huey watched with growing horror as the shape took on a humanoid form and full on separated itself from the wall with a sort of sickening ripping sound.

The figure paused and seemed to be getting it's bearings before looking straight at Huey. Well, at least that's what the oldest triplet assumed it was doing. It didn't have any eyes.

Slowly it lifted up a hand and clicked it's long fingers together, making itself change couler from the yellow of the crop behind to a pale milky-white. It looked like someone had decided to dump a bucket of paint over themselves.

It then glided – glided because it didn't seem to have any feet and Huey couldn't figure out any other way for what was happening to be happening – towards him and stopped dead in front of him. If Huey had wanted to he could easily have reached out and touched it, but fear kept his hands firmly at his side. "Er…hello?" He said, timidly, as butterflies started dancing around in his stomach.

Still the creature said nothing. Up close Huey could see it actually did have eyes but covered by a pale bit of skin, kind of like a sharks third eyelid when they attacked – and now is NOT that time to be thinking about shark attacks, Hubert, concentrate!

Seemingly satisified he was fully freaked out the creature lifted it hands to huey's head and held them there for a couple of seconds. The red-banded triplet laughed nervously. "A-a-are you reading m-my m-mind or something? W-what do I call you anyway? Do you have a name? Like, I'm Huey, Huey Duck. You are?"

A hole ripped open in the cretures lower jaw and it screamed it's reply, before sealing its 'mouth' back uo again.

Huey was considering fainting again. "Scrrreeee?" He said, really high-pitched. Coughing he manged to get his voice back down. "Well, that's kind of complicated to say and impossible to spell, so I'm gonna call you Zea Maize, I's the scientific name for corn. Plus Masie is a girls name and that kind of long hair thing you've got going on…" Huey indicated the creatures long literally flowing 'hair'. "I hink it sunds cool. And dewey would approve of me naming something-"

Zea Maize cocked it's head to one side.

"Oh, yeah! You don't know, Dewey's my brother. I've got two of them we're triplets."

Maize's head snapped up and if Huey could have gone any further back he would have. She waved her long fingers around and looked at him intently.

Huey had no idea what he was meant to say to that.

Maize dropped her arms in an exaggerated gesture before holding up her three fingers and slowly putting one down so there where two left. She then cocked her head again and looked at Huey.

Ah. He though he had it now. "You want to know where my brothers are?" he asked and was delighted when she nodded slowly. "Oh, brilliant! Well, not brilliant, but you know what I mean, actually you probably don't because you're an alien – but never mind not relevant. My brothers should be here."

Zea Maize shook her head and behind the third eyelid – tht's what Huey was going to call it anyway – he could see her eyes narrow.

Realising his mistake, Huey babbled. "I'm not lying! I don't mean here as if here with us now, obviously they're not but they should be here as in on the other side of this wall! See?" Awquadly he turned round and tapped the wal behind him. "Other side of this. Understand?"

Finally Maize backed of and Huey dropped to the floor and took a deep breath of relief. Geez, this was so stressful. He wished Webby was here. She'd had just gone 'Hi, I'm Webby!' and everything would have been fine.

Looking up he saw that Maize had walked back over to the oppsite side to him and was now standing in front of the wall, looking at it like she expected something to happen.

Getting a bad feeling in his stomach, Huey cleared his throat and said, hopefully. "So, don't suppose you could just lift this maze or something and then I could go?"

Zea Maize either didn't hear him, or more likely didn't care, and instead lifted her hands and put the tips of her fingers againt the maze.

Well, Huey had seen a lot of strange things in his few fourteen years of existence, but this would be one he'd remember for the rest of his life. A image flicked onto the wall Maize was facing, like someone had got an old fashioned projector and aimed it there.

When the image finally focused, Huey gasped. It was his brothers and Webby who were all frantically clawing at the crop in front of them, and only succeeding in pulling minimum bits out.

Maize spun round to face him and though Huey couldn't see her actual eyes, he was certain she'd be glaring.

Huey grinned and said, brightly. "Yep, they're my brothers! And, like honary cousin." He added as an afterthought.


	6. On opposite sides

**Thank you to Dewey Duck, Zero theDog, , SorceriesofOld, CartoonLover422, Jesus Lover7 + Pilyarquitect for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Sorry it took longer than I wanted to get this chapter up, but I had a bit of writers block whenever I tried to write it. That and I've been working on a new TMNT fic, so…**

 **Anyway, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

Maize gave him a flat look, clearly not impressed with his answer. Huey grinned and shrugged nervously in response.

Maize turned her head back towards the screen and Huey could practically see the cogs in her mind whirring before she seemed to come to a decision and quickly walked to the other side of the cut-off cornfield and put her fingertips against the corn again, this time causing a sort of chair to grow out of it and she gracefully sat down.

Huey looked at her in confusion before turning his head back to the image still on the cornfield. His brothers and Webby were still clawing at the field, mouths moving, but no words coming out. He wondered what they were saying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the wall Dewey was slowly getting more and more frustrated. "How much corn is in this field!?" He said in frustration, fighting the urge to just punch it.

"It's clearly densely packed." Webby agreed, pulling strands out with both hands.

"We need like a knife or something." Louie said, throwing corn on the floor.

Dewey gave him a look. "Why is it whenever there's a problem your solution is to go for the nearest weapon?"

"Because most problems can be solved by the nearest weapon, of course Dewfus, keep up."

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Webby said, standing back as a light went on above her head.

Dewey and Louie stopped attacking the wall and looked at her. "What?" They said together.

"Back in a minute, try the wall in the meantime!" Webby turned and ran out the cornfield.

Dewey and Louie looked at each other before continuing to try and get to their older brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Huey saw Webby leave he felt his stomach drop through the floor. "What? No! W-why's she leaving? Hello? I'm still here! Webby! Webs! Webbigail; still here!" But it was to no avail as she actually completely left the field. "She's gone." He said, after a brief pause. "She's actually gone. Geez! I'd never do that to her, you know." He said to Maize, who just looked at him flatly in response.

"Leave I mean." Huey clarified. "I'd consult this…" He fished the guidebook out of his jean pocket and waved it at Maize who put her head on one side again. "It's the JWG – that's Junior Woodchuck Guidebook." He looked at it and sighed. "If I make it to sixteen I'll get the Senior Woodchuck Guidebook – that's a big step you know." He looked at Maize who nodded slowly.

Realising he was doing nothing except making himself sound like a complete and utter nutter Huey slipped the guidebook back in his pocket. "Whatever." Then abruptly he snapped. "Look, are you going to kidnap me or not!?"

Maize raised her hand to her chin and made an exaggerated 'thinking' gesture before holding her hand out and wiggling it slightly.

"You don't know?" Huey translated, before starting to pace. "What do you mean 'You don't know!?' You must have some idea! I mean, clearly this whole set-up took some time; you don't just wake up one morning and go 'you know what I'll do today? I'll abduct a human, see you later parents! Or guardian, or whatever…" He stopped pacing ad spun round to face look Maize straight in the eyes. "What do you want with me!?" He said, desperately.

In response Maize pointed at him and then pointed up.

Huey frowned. Now he was beyond confused. "So you do want to kidnap me?" He clarified.

Maize nodded.

"Okay, so that brings me back to my first point, which is; why aren't you!?"

To which Maize jerked her hand in the direction of the image still projected on the cornfield which still showed Dewey and Louie tearing at the field.

Fear gripped Huey's heart as the light began to dawn. "You need them to leave." He said, slowly. "For some reason you need them to leave. And until they do you can't do anything to me or with me, right?" No answer. "Right!?"

There was a long pause, then Maize held up her three fingers again and looked dead at him. She then proceeded to slowly and deliberately put one finger down, curling it up into her palm. Still looking straight at him, she put her head on her shoulder again andher mouth slowly twisted into an ugly grin.

Huey understood perfectly. One down, two to go.


	7. Where on earth is Webbigail Vanderquack?

**Thank you to everyone who's favourite and followed so far, it means a lot.**

 **First things first…oh my days, oh my days, oh my days! Just been looking up TV Tropes [to remind myself of someone's personality, who I'm not going to spoil now…] looked on Fanfic Recs [out of curiosity, I promise] and my story The First Night is on there! Bright Light, thank you so much for recommending it! Eek! I'm so excited!**

 **[Takes a deep breath]**

 **Anyway – excitement aside - Pilyarquitect, hope you're enjoying camp. Or rather enjoyed it, seeing as you'll be back by the time you read this…**

 **And one more note: This is a bit more of a chill chapter before things start hating up a bit more. I expect you're all wondering where Webby's disappeared to, right?**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's find out!**

It was times like this that Webby was thankful that her granny had spent such a lot time training her over the years. It she hadn't then no doubt Webby wouldn't be able to do what she was doing now: running as fast as she could up the driveway of McDuck Manor.

When she finally reached the top, she paused quickly going over the options in her head before making a decision and running to the side gate. Using the bins that were handily placed in front of it, she leapt onto the top of the bin, wobbled a bit, steadied herself and climbed over the gate.

Landing safely on the other side, she glanced ahead making sure it was all clear before carrying on, making her way as quickly and subtly as she could to the garden shed.

The garden shed, as you might imagine, had all sorts of various gardening implements in it, shovel, trowels, the tongue things you stuck into the ground and the thing Webby wanted. An Austrian Scythe.

Stopping just short of smacking into the door, the young duck pulled a hairpin from her fringe and made short work of the lock. Placing it carefully back, she then nipped into the shed and found the Scythe. She picked it up and promptly nearly dropped it. It was a lot heavier than she thought it would be. Getting a good grip on it, she backed slowly out the door and placed the implement next to the shed door, planning to lock it again and quickly leave. Like a ninja in the night.

"Webbigail?"

Webby screamed and whipped round to see her grandmother standing behind her, with a confused look on her face. "Oh granny." She said, putting her hand over her heart. "It's just you. You scared me."

"Apologies, Webbigail. I didn't mean to startle you, however I would like to know what exactly you think you're playing at?"

Webby blinked and her grandmother indicated the scythe innocently propped up against the shed. "Oh…yes. That does require a bit of explaining, however I don't really have time, so I'll tell you when I get back?"

Her grandmothers eyes narrowed, and Webby hurriedly said. "Just kidding! Just kidding…okay, so long story short Dewey decided to explore a corn field, or crop circle in a cornfield technically - anyway it's meant to be haunted and - there were two paths, so we split up and took one each, then Huey and Louie somehow got separated and then the corn started growing and cut off, like, half the field, but the thing is Huey's on the other side of the field and we can't call him and we can't get him out, so I thought if I took this scythe then I could cut the crop and get him out and everything would be good, so-" Webby took a breath. "What do you think?"

It seemed like forever till her granny finally spoke, and when she did it was not the words Webby had been expecting. "I'm coming with you." She picked the scythe up and popped it over her shoulder. "Come on." And started walking towards the side gate.

Webby shook herself and hurried after her. "Wait, why are you coming? I mean, no offence, you are absolutely awesome, but we can handle it. Well, I can handle it anyway."

"I'm don't doubt it." Mrs Beakley assured her, as she unlocked the side gate and edged past the bins. "However there are two things, firstly this." She indicated the scythe. "Can be a dangerous weapon if you don't know how to handle it properly and I don't want you to accidently injure any of the triplets. Secondly, your story remind me of something from my youth."

"Oh from." Webby lowered her voice as they headed into the garage. "The good old days?"

"My glory days, yes. In you get, my dear. Don't forget your seatbelt."

The young teenager quickly got into the front f the limo, and did up her seatbelt, watching in the rear-view mirror as her granny carefully positioned the scythe on the backseat.

"What does it remind you off?" She asked, as Mrs Beakley got in the car herself.

"A investigation myself and two other agents had to undertake when we were younger." Her granny explained as they drove down the driveway. "People had been going missing from cornfields over a period of time, alien abductions were the rumours, though the agency thought that was rubbish, naturally. So they sent us into a cornfield to see if we could find any evidence of what was going on. A similar thing occurred, except there were three of us, not four. There were two paths, myself and one of the agents headed down one path, and the group leader took the other. After a couple of minutes though we noticed the crop grew higher and closed off part of the circle. We tried to get to our group leader, but couldn't manage it. Eventually it was decided that we should go and get backup and come back for him. However by the time we got back with a group of squad cars all light blazing and what not, the cornfield itself was completely gone."

Webby's eyes were wide. "And the leader?" She asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Her granny looked at her, before returning her eyes to the road. "Gone. No sign. We looked everywhere, over the remaining field, we asked a couple of houses nearby, but no one had seen anything. But with that in mind we looked over previous case files and saw there was one thing in common between all the cases." Mrs Beakley stopped as she negotiated a junction.

As soon as they were through it, Webby said impatiently. "So? What was the link!"

"The link, my dear, was that everyone who had been kidnapped had either gone in on their own or with people who had left them to get help later on. Dewey and Louie are still in the cornfield aren't they?"

Webby shrugged and replied, honestly. "They were when I left."

Granny nodded, slowly. "let's hope they still are then." She said, grimly.


	8. Checkmate?

**Hey, I'm back! First of thanks to DeweyDuck and CartoonLover422 for reviewing the last chapter, and everyone who has favourite and followed this story so far.**

 **If you haven't read the last chapter 'Whatever happened to Webby Vanderquack' I suggest you go and read it now in order to avoid a spoiler.**

 **As for the rest of you, we're coming up to the end now, there's only a few chapter left. I'm not sure how many to be honest, but not more than four.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

"I'm beginning to think she's gone to Mars." Dewey said, swinging out of the entrance to the cornfield. "What's she playing at?"

Louie was standing a few feet behind him with his arms folded. "I dunno, Dewford."

"It was rhetorical, Llewellyn."

"Don't call me that, you idiot!"

Dewey ignored his younger brother and waved his phone out the cornfield, hoping to get some signal. "Dammit." He said, glaring at said phone. "You'd think in the year 2021 we'd have phones with better signals."

"Or just better phones in general. Dew, get back in here."

"I'm not out of it, am it?"

"Dewey…"

"Ugh. Fine." Dewey stuck the phone in his pocket and stomped further back into the maze. "Happy?"

"Delighted, my dear Dewford. C'mon let's try the creepily concocted wall again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huey let out a sigh of relief and put his hand on his heart. "Oh, that was a close one. I swear Dewey's going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

Maize, who was still sitting in that self-crafted chair, leaned further back in it and seemed to sigh.

Huey gave her a look. "Oh, I'm sorry, is it hard work attempting to kidnap people?"

She looked straight at him and nodded, dead seriously. Huey gulped and held his hands up, saying weakly. "I was just kidding."

She nodded again and her lips twisted in a look that seemed to say 'sure you were.', before she got up of the chair, and glided towards the screen.

Huey scrambled to get out the way as she deliberately came towards the very place he was standing in and looked intently at the picture of his brothers half-heartedly pulling at the field.

Huey thought he knew what she planning. "You can't take them as well." He said, trying to sound authoritative , like Uncle Scrooge would.

Maize looked at him and Huey had the feeling that if she had an eyebrow she would be raising it.

"You can't." Huey repeated. "Dewey would go mad from boredom and Louie…" Huey trailed of. The idea of the youngest triplet kidnapped by this…thing was not one that Huey – or Dewey he was sure – would like to entertain, but there was no way he was letting Zea Maize know his fears.

Aware that she was looking at him, patiently waiting for him to continue, Huey said lamely. "…Louie wouldn't like it."

Maize looked at him, put her head on one side again – a gesture that was really beginning to wind Huey up – and twisted her mouth into a unsettling smirk. Huey felt an urge to punch her as she confidently turned away and resumed starring at the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Mrs Beakley and Webby were running towards the field, having parked the car a bit further up the road.

"Well the good news is, it's still there." Webby said brightly, ignoring the strange looks they were getting of passers-by.

Mrs Beakley adjusted the scythe she was casually carrying over her shoulder and said. "It's a good start, yes."

"I'll get their attention, Dewey! Dewey!"

"No!" The force in her grandma's voice made Webby instantly snap her beak shut and look at her in alarm.

Mrs Beakley mentally sighed and said. "We don't want their attention, alright? Now, just be quiet for a few minutes, please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for Mrs Beakley Dewey and Louie's attention was exactly what Webby had attracted.

"Is that Webby?" The middle triplet perked up, turning away from the field and heading towards the field.

His younger brother followed him. "I don't know is it?"

"It is! Webby, hey Webby!" Dewey ran out of the field towards her.

"Is that Mrs Beakley?" Louis said, mainly to himself as he clung to the edge of the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By this point Huey was clutching at the crop in front of him, ignoring the sharp pain in his hands and yelling. "No! Don't! Come back, come back in, please!"

He could feel Maize's smirk on the back of his neck. He wouldn't blame her for contemplating doing cartwheels at this point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bentina Beakley's eyes went wide with horror as Dewey ran joyously down the path towards her and her grand-daughter.

"Get back in!" She yelled at him, causing him to freeze instantly. "Get back in the fi-" She broke off as a coughing fit chose the worst possible time to start. Geez, she was getting old. She must train more.

Louie's eyes went wide and he stepped just outside the cornfield. "You alright, Mrs B?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Huey was panicking by this new development would be an understatement. "No, no, no, no, no!" He yelled, banging his fist on the tightly packed corn. "No…" He said, suddenly quiet as the reality of his situation overtook him. He sank on the floor and put his head down, furiously blinking back tears.

Maize smirked and flexed her hands before waving said hands around causing a kind of control disk to rise up from the floor. She tossed her hair back and glided towards it.

And all Huey could do was watch as she prepared to take everything and everyone he'd ever known away from him forever.


	9. The Greatest Showdown Part 1

**Hey! I'm back! Okay, we're on the home stretch now. First of all…**

 **Thank you to CartoonLover422, Jesus lover7 + ZerotheDog for reviewing the last chapter, and those who have favourite and followed so far.**

 **Right, I won't keep you in suspense much longer, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

Mrs Beakley managed to overcome her coughing fit – with a bit of help from Webby - and looked up to see Dewey and Louie heading down the path towards her. Wait…

Her eyes went wide as realisation dawned and she pushed herself up of the ground, and steadying herself just a little bit, threw the scythe to the side the children weren't standing on, and sprinted as fast as she could towards the entrance of the maze. Anyone watching would think the ground was on fire as she cannonballed into the entrance and smacked face down onto the floor.

Ignoring both the pain in her front and the inane questions from behind, Beakley took a couple of deep breaths. Huey was safe for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the field Maize let out a shriek of rage as she saw Mrs Beakley fling herself into the field.

She banged the silver control disk with her hands a few times and Huey got the feeling that if she could speak she'd be swearing. Loudly.

Glaring at the screen she threw herself dramatically away from the disk and stormed up to it, jabbing a finger hard into the centre of it as soon as she was close enough, causing it to ripple and shimmer and folding her arms, glared at it. Huey could practically see the cogs whirring in her mind.

"Tough luck." He said, trying [and failing] to sound sympathetic.

She whipped round and Huey saw a kind of light pass over her third eyelid, which even Dewey would know wasn't a good sign. He held his hands up – a gesture he was getting very familiar with – and said. "Fine, I'll shut up, I'll shut up."

Maize seemed to sniff and turned back to the screen, mind rapidly working overtime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Beakley was currently being helped off the ground by her granddaughter. "You okay, Granny?"

Bentina took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the stabbing pain all over and said, as steadily as she could. "Quite fine, thank you Webbigail."

"You're shaking." Louie pointed out.

Mrs Beakley gave him A Look. "Thank you, Louie. I'm aware of that. It's the shock. It will pass. Thank you Webbigail." She said, taking the scythe off her and putting it over her shoulder. "Now. Where is Hubert?"

"This way." Dewey and Louie said together, gesturing for her to follow them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At this point after watching all this on the screen and getting the gist of it, Huey was finding it hard to contain his excitement. "Oh boy, oh boy! Man, I can go home soon, _home_! And I can get out of this dark place, sleep in my own bed, spend time with my brothers, reassure Uncle Donald I'm still alive-" Huey broke of and checked his watch. It was 9:10. Huey gave a deep sigh. Twenty minutes till Uncle Donald would even notice their absence, that is if he hadn't been told already. Surely Mrs Beakley would have mentioned it before coming out? Maybe he just didn't care – no, don't be stupid Hubert. Of course he cares, he's risked his life for you and your brothers on more than one occasion, so don't be stupid. "- And I can go back to school next week." Huey said out loud.

Maize, who was still staring at the screen seemed to take offence to this last one because she turned round and the light passed over her eyes again as her hands glowed and Huey felt himself lifting higher and higher – stopping only when he hit the ceiling.

"Whoa! Okay, okay, stop! You've made your point, I'll shut up, just put me down please!" He screamed.

Zea Maize seemed to smirk and put her head on one side mockingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, children, stand back." Mrs Beakley said, shooing at them.

"We're teenagers technically." Louie pointed out.

As Webby face-palmed Mrs Beakley gave him A Look. "okay, _teenagers_ , stand back. A bit further. Further. Look, do you want me to take your heads of? Further – there. Stay there, don't move muscle. Now…" Bentina turned back to the field, lifted the scythe and swung.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maize let out a blood-curling yowl and dropped to her knees, while at the same time clutching her head.

Huey fell to the ground in a un-dignified heap. He groaned as dirt went up his beak and into his mouth.

The next thing he heard was another blood curling shriek from Maize and, with enormous effort, he turned over onto his back. He rubbed his eyes while tasting blood on his beak, presumably coming from his nose. Why did he have a horrible feeling he'd broken it?

As another scream from Maize echoed around the field Huey decided it might be an idea to see what was going on and opened his eyes accordingly.

His eyes went wide with shock. Mrs Beakley was there, hacking swiftly through the field with some sort of implement. Spitting blood out his mouth, Huey fumbled for the JWG and thumbed through for the appropriate page – ah! Got it. An Austrian scythe.

Huey closed the book, a feeling of joy coming over him. He was saved!

Mrs Beakley meanwhile, finished demolishing the field and, her eyes landing on Huey, said, with concern. "Huey. Are you alright?"

Unable to speak both from the pain and pure emotion Huey gave a thumbs up. Behind Beakley he could see Dewey, Louie and Webby all of whom looked very relieved. Then their faces changed into expressions of horror and a feeling of dread came over the young duck as he followed their eyes.

Maize was getting up. She was no longer clutching her head and she looked absolutely fuming. Lifting her hands she pulled the scythe from Mrs Beakley's hands and made a rip in the top of the cornfield just big enough to throw it through.

Glaring every type of weaponry imaginable she abruptly turned to Huey and lifted him into the air.

She smirked up at him, before turning her glowing eyes onto Mrs Beakley.

The meaning was clear.

The fight was on.


	10. The Greatest Showdown Part 2

**Hey! I'm back, thank you to Cartoonlover422 + Pilyarquitect for reviewing the last chapter and…what about that finale!? Agh!**

 **That was why I waited a week to put this chapter up, because I wanted to see if there was anything in regards to Lena and Magica that I could use in this chapter and although the end [not the very end, the end before that] was great, I decided it didn't really, if this makes any sense whatsoever.**

 **I have another fanfic idea floating round this mind of mine now, so we'll see, but for now see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

After a suitable period of locking eyes, the creature put her head on one side again. Mrs Beakley narrowed her eyes and ran at her, leaping up in the air and preparing to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick.

The alien smirked, its eyes glowed and with its other hand [the one that wasn't currently supporting Huey] it flicked Beakley away as easily as if she had been an insect and watched as she thumped quite hard against the wall of the field before falling to the floor.

Maize then felt a tingling at the back of her head and turned just in time to see Webby try to do the same thing, so she flicked her away as well making her land next to her grandmother.

Webby got her breath back pretty quickly and grabbed her granny's arm. "You alright, granny?"

Mrs Beakley flicked her eyes over to where the alien was floating towards Dewey and Louie and whispered. "Fine…look, she's too powerful, we'll never be able to defeat her while she's able to use telekinetic energy and certainly not without the scythe."

Hearing her granny's words, Webby made a split-second decision and, keeping a steady eye on the creature, ran out the destroyed wall, out the maze, round the back of it and picked up the scythe which lay innocently on the grass and legged it back into the maze.

Dewey saw her leave and tried to keep a straight face. Clearly Webby was up to something and he didn't want the thing from planet creepy cottoning on.

Thankfully Louie seemed to have her pretty much distracted. "You know, I think you're making a mistake taking Huey." He was currently saying. Dewey instantly turned to his younger brother, wondering where the heck he was going with this.

The thing put its head on one side again.

Louie nodded and said, brightly. "Yeah, seriously I do, because I'm taking it you want what any good self-respecting alien wants right? To kidnap Huey and like dissect and examine him or whatever, right?"

Directly above them and able to hear every word, Huey felt nerves growing in him as Maize casually nodded.

Louie felt sick when she did that, as it confirmed his worst fears, but he kept a poker face and carried on with his ace card. "Exactly, but why are you examining him? You should be examining me!"

"What!?" Dewey and Mrs Beakley said together, as the older of the two stepped forward, protectively.

As if he hadn't heard them Louie carried on. "I mean I know we're identical triplets and a bit of a prize and all, but out of all of us, I am really your best bet. I'm the youngest so I've been looked after and coddled my whole life which means I'm the closest out of us to a normal person there is. Plus I eat a lot of junk food so you can have a look at the effect it's having on my insides if you like."

Scared that the alien was seriously starting to consider it, Dewey shoved his younger brother aside and said forcibly. "Right, ignore everything that idiot just said. _I'm_ the best bet!"

From up above Huey Had the best view and he saw Webby edge back into the field with the scythe and head straight to her grandma. Unfortunately he was too far away to hear what they were saying.

"I've got it granny." Webby was saying, presenting Mrs Beakley with the scythe.

Bentina shushed her, and took said scythe and hid it discreetly behind her back while carefully watching the scene in front of her.

At this precise second Dewey was ticking points off on his fingers. "- and I have the ability to act, sing and dance which not many people do. I'm the middle triplet out of us three so if you want to see how behind not quite the oldest and not quite the youngest affects people I'm your man."

"Did I mention I have an talent for art?" Louie said, desperately, getting the things attention back. "And money, I'm very good with money. I can even swim in it, can't I Dewey?"

"Llewelyn McDuck, would you shut up!?"

"Hey, less of the full name thing, McDewfus, I'm trying to save Huey here!"

"So am I, genius!"

It was at this point that Beakley decided to intervene. She knelt down and whispered in Webby's ear. "We need to get Huey down. We can't risk making her angrier while she's using him as leverage. We somehow need to get her in a position when she can't use her telekinetic energy."

Webby frowned. "Well, what are we meant to do? Chop her head of?"

Mrs Beakley's eyes glimmered. "You know what my dear? You have just given me an idea."


	11. The Greatest Showdown Part 3

**Hey! I'm back, thank you to Pilyarquitect, Darth Becky 726, Person, Cartoonlover422 + WickedWitchoftheSE for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Right. This is it. The final countdown – or sorry showdown. See chapter 1 for the disclaimer. It's fairly short, but I don't want to be one of those authors who drags everything on when there was a simple solution ten pages ago. Less is more in some cases. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **There will be an epilogue after this.**

Webby looked up at her grandma, doubt splattered across her features. "What are you saying? We should…behead her?"

Beakley's eyes went wide. "Oh heavens no, child, no. What I mean is if we can somehow essentially block her from using it or wave her concentration, look here's the idea…" And she gently pulled Webby's hair back to whisper in her ear.

Meanwhile Dewey and Louie were still going at it. "All I'm saying is if we want to save Huey one of us has to take his place!" Dewey snapped, waving his hands expressively.

Louie opened his beak to argue, before closing it again as an idea formed in his brain. "Or both of us…" He said slowly.

There was a shocked pause as everyone digested what they'd just heard.

Huey, still frozen in Maize's telekinetic powers was panicking. There was no way he would allow this; Maize would have to kill him first before she took both his brothers.

Dewey nodded. "That's an idea." He said, stroking his chin.

Behind them Webby said, furiously. "No it isn't!" And she sprang into action, grabbing a rock off the floor and throwing it hard at Huey, who mentally yelped.

As Dewey and Louie yelled at her to stop throwing rocks at their brother, Webby continued to ignore them. She was deliberately going for small ones, so as not to hurt Huey more than she absolutely had to, but she were relentless.

Meanwhile Mrs Beakley implemented phrase two, which mainly involved her turning round and hacking the wall with the scythe.

Maize made a high pitched inhuman sound that none of them could even begin to describe and dropped to her knees again, grabbing at her head and pulling the 'hair' as if to try and alleviate the pain.

Her control over Huey broke and he dropped from the air, smacking face down into the dirt again. He spluttered as said dirt went up his nose and he could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

Dewey and Louie looked at each other before legging it over to Huey and helping him stand. Huey grabbed at their shoulders as he blinked a few times and tried to ignore the searing pain in his arm.

Webby and Beakley had stopped throwing rocks and destroying walls respectively and were watching Maize intently. She had gone limp and was laying on the floor passively.

Webby togged on her granny's sleeve. "Is it dead?" She whispered.

Beakley's brow crinkled as she looked the alien over. "It seems to be, yes. But you can never tell-"

As if to collaborate Bentina's statement the alien suddenly snapped its head up and it's eyes glowed as it stretched a hand out towards the Duck brothers, encasing them all in the golden glow of telekinesis.

"No!" Webby yelled as the alien uprighted itself and with another hand made to encase Webby and Beakley.

Bentina anticipated the move and leapt out the way landing on the floor way more gracefully than Huey had.

Webby wasn't so lucky and found herself covered in the…power. It was weird, it felt a bit like slime covering her. Like the time her granny taught her how to make a slime bomb.

Meanwhile back on the ground Bentina's heart dropped. No…no. She'd had family members taken from her before, it was not happening again. She'd made a vow to her daughter, she was not letting her down now.

What happened next was an out-of-body experience where Beakley saw herself picking up the scythe as easy as if it were a light as a feather and pushing herself towards the control panel where she proceeded to slice through it as easy as if it were butter.

That did it. As the alien screeched again [this time in rage it seemed instead of pain] Beakley felt disorientated as she suddenly appeared back in her own body.

She could hear yelps from all round her as all the children fell to the floor again. She found herself thinking she'd need to check Huey for concussion.

Then everything clicked back into place and she looked to where the alien was, cursing herself for not checking sooner, but she needn't had worried as the alien seemed frozen in place, its eyes starring dead ahead at the ruined pieces of whatever it was Beakley had destroyed.

A couple of feet from her Huey was watching Maize, feeling butterflies dance in his stomach. What was she going to do now? She couldn't be happy about what Mrs Beakley had just done, from what Huey had figure that console definitely controlled something vital. He looked at Maize's eyes which seemed…hollow. He was starting to feel a bit sorry for her actually. She seemed really chocked up.

Then Maize glided towards the control panel and lifted her pale hands and slowly stoked the top of the panel, as if trying to restore life to it.

A horrible thought came to Huey. What if she could restore life to it? Aft all who knew the extent of her powers? They'd better get out of here fast. He tugged his brother's shoulders and jerked his head towards the exit signifying they should leave.

Then there was a low growl and everyone looked at Maize in horror as they noticed she was shaking, her hands tightening around the ruins of the control. Huey could see her eyes were shut but still glowing and a strange aura seemed to be coming over her.

Then she screeched and flung herself dramatically away from the console. Two things happened at once, Beakley grabbed the triplets and Webby's shoulders and pulled them close to her and Maize lifted both hands and ripped the top of the cornfield open and then proceeded to lift them up and literally threw them out of it.

Being mid-air Beakley's grasp on the kids lessened ad they all hit the ground at different points. Coughing and sitting up the last thing they saw was the a beam of some sort coming out the front of the field, zipping over the houses before the cornfield tore itself from the soil and collapsed into dust all in the space of ten seconds.

No one spoke for a full thirty seconds till Louie broke the ice with. "Well, that was a good Halloween wasn't it? I don't think we're returning these costumes." He picked his horns of the ground and put them back on.

Webby blinked rapidly a few times before saying. "My gym bag was in there!"

"Did it have anything valuable in it?" Louie asked immediately.

"Well, my purse really. It had a picture of you in it." Webby said sadly to her granny, who pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry Webbigail. We can take lots more pictures. Now, is everyone alright?"

Murmurs of assurance from Webby, Dewey and Louie, but not from Huey who said. "Er…not to worry anyone but I think my arm might be broken. I landed on it weirdly and it hasn't stopped hurting for the last god knows how long."

"Let me see." Beakley gently examined his arm, before nodding and drawing up to her full height. "Looks like a trip to the hospital is in order. I'll drive us there. C'mon children."

No one had the strength or the will to argue with her as they all got up and walked solemnly to the car.


	12. Epilogue

**Hey! I'm back! Well, this is it. The epilogue. Such a shame, it's been so fun writing this story. Thank you to Cartoonlover422 and Pilyarquitect for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story. It means a lot.**

 **Warning: One mention of the word hell.**

 **Okay, for the last time, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

Beakley and Donald were waiting in reception for the nurse to come back with Huey's results. It was typically taking ages, and Bentina was glad she'd had the foresight to drive the children home after Huey had been admitted.

That was when she'd told Donald what had happened – in all the chaos she'd forgotten to call him. It was a good job she had because when she'd got there it was quarter to ten and the young guardian was panicking and thinking about calling the police.

It was on the way back she'd filled him in.

"So this alien just came out of nowhere?" Donald had said, steadily tapping his fingers against the window. "Why? Why'd she come after my s-nephew."

Pretending not to notice the slip, Beakley said efficiently. "I'm fairly certain it was a plan. As I mentioned because of previous similar events - and I'm afraid I can't go into details – I'm fairly certain it was an attempted kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Donald squawked, stopping his tapping and turning to look at her in rage. "What the hell would they want Huey for!?"

"Oh, use your imagination, Donald." Bentina found herself snapping. "It's an alien from another planet, what do they typically want Animals for!?"

Immediately she regretted it as Donald's face went a little bit green. She knew how he was feeling, if it had been Webby – no – she couldn't think like that, she couldn't.

She apologised quickly and said, trying to be positive. "At least he wasn't to injured. It could be worse."

"He's potentially got a broken arm."

Beakley shrugged a little, mindful of the fact she was driving, before saying pointedly. "He could be dead. Or abducted"

There was a beat. Then Donald sighed, and put his head in his hands.

They carried on the rest of the way in silence.

They'd been at the hospital for an hour and they still hadn't really talked. Not that Beakley would have even if he'd tried to go over the events of the night. She was certain this fell under 'Confidential Casefiles' somewhere.

A doctor appeared. "Mrs Beakley?" She said, from the doorway.

Beakley and Donald got up and hurried over to her. "That's me." Beakley shook the doctors hand and Donald did the same, saying as he did so.

"Please tell me he's alive?"

The doctor smiled. "He's alive. All he had is two hairline fractures, so his arms in a sling." Patiently they waited while the doctor outlined everything they needed to do over the next six weeks. She concluded with. "One thing I would like to clarify is how did it happen? They seem to be consistent with a fall from somewhere."

At this question Donald nearly had a heart attack, but thankfully Bentina had anticipated this and said, with suitable emotion. "It was so…stupid. Some teenagers were prowling round the neighbourhood, taking children's candy away from them. They made the mistake of trying to pick on Hubert's younger brother, Louie. He went mad and there was a fight, I'm not entirely sure how tit ended, but I think he may have fell down some stone stairs?"

She gave a shuddering sigh and put her hand to her beak, like it was too much to bare.

The doctor tsked. "These teenagers are awful. The things young people will do nowadays…the two of you have my condolences. That explains the mild bump on the back of his head. He's very lucky not to have concussion, you know. He'll be ready for discharging tomorrow. Goodbye, have a safe journey home."

Mrs Beakley made an effort to pull herself together, thanked the doctor, grabbed Donald's arm and steered him gently out the hospital.

When they were in the car, Donald looked at her in amazement. "Where did that come from!?"

She started up the car and looked at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"That!" He flapped an arm in the direction of the hospital. "You acted like he was yours!"

"And your problem with that is?" Bentina asked, as they drove off. There was no answer, so she said, gently. "I'll be honest with you Donald, I do think off the boys a little as my own, just like you think of Webby a bit like a honorary niece, I think of them like my honorary grand-sons." She gave him a look as they pulled to stop by some traffic light. "I thought you knew that?"

"I do, I do…it's just. Oh boy." He leaned back in his seat. "If she thought you were Huey's grand-ma then she probably though I was his dad. Therefore…"

Beakley scrunched her beak up as the implication set in. "Let's forget that." She said, firmly, as the light turned green.

Donald agreed and immediately asked. "What's the likelihood of this alien coming back?"

Beakley frowned. "Not high, I should imagine. It was outwitted by four children and an elderly women. Generally, as you know, when you defeat something it doesn't as a rule come back for seconds. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

Donald nodded and the rest of the journey carried on in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Agent 7,step forward."_

The Young Shiner did so, head bowed respectively.

The Grand-Mistress wasn't impressed by this show of submissiveness'. _"You have failed."_

Agent 7 tensed at the word. It was not one she was used to hearing.

Un-perturbed the G-M carried on. _"Your project was to bring another Planet 3 specimen to study. A Bird, preferably. You failed. What happened?"_

Agent 7extended her hands and touched the floor. A picture came over it, and the Grand-mistress watched with interest at the turn of events that had led her youngest agent to fail.

Once the picture stopped playing the Mistress allowed Agent 7 to squirm, before leaning forward _. "I should destroy you."_

7 tensed again and the head quickly went down.

" _I should have you taken away and dissected right now. But…I won't."_

7 looked up, curiosity evident in her eyes. The Grand-Mistress was not usually so forgiving. Not without a motive.

" _I want you to get me that Bird. The old one with the things on its face. Yes…it should be an interesting study. You agree?"_

Agent 7 nodded once.

The Grand-mistress smiled. _"Good. Then go. At once."_

7 stood up, bowed once before turning round to leave.

" _Oh, and Seven?"_

7 turned.

" _Don't fail me."_

7 nodded, quickly before leaving. She had preparing to do.


End file.
